Memories of Rain
by Shuuta Hikaru
Summary: Kau ingin melupakannya?/ Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memperolok masa laluku dan menyuruh otakku untuk melupakannya. Karena masa lalu-lah, aku menjadi apa yang ada di dalam diriku sekarang/ Oneshot / Asucaga.


Jemari itu menyentuh kaca jendela besar yang berjejeran di sudut barat ruangan miliknya. Memandang dengan keantusiasan samar di balik kaca. Gumpalan awan kelabu terbentang menutupi langit, dengan gemuruh mengiri. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan ia berdiri di hadapan jendela tinggi. Tersenyum kecil, menunggu tetesan pertama jatuh membasahi tanah negara yang ia pijaki.

* * *

Disclaimer : **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny and its characters. I just wanna playing around with them.**

* * *

**The Lost Episodes**

"**Memories of Rain"**

Diam. Gadis itu menatap cakrawala merah yang terbaur dengan warna kuning keemasan yang terpancar dari cahaya matahari, mereka tertutup gumpalan keabuan yang masih bisa membiaskan cahaya terang dari ufuk barat, meski gumpalan tersebut kini telah menjatuhkan materialnya yang tak bisa lagi mereka bawa. Membuatnya, si pemilik warna mata madu keemasan yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapan sebuah jendela besar dengan ketinggian rendah, mengenang kembali memori yang telah ia lampui.

"Hujan?"

Dia, gadis pemilik mata indah bak mata kihrab elang yang memancarkan kharisma melengkungkan sudut mulutnya. Gadis itu menutup mata. Suara dari tetesan air menjadi musik latar dari ingatan yang dikenang. Kemudian tangan kirinya terkepal, lalu meletakkannya di depan dada letak jantungnya berada.

_Apakah memori itu terasa menyakitkan hingga tanganmu harus menggenggam jantung di mana kau menaruh segala rasa yang kau punya?_

"Tidak."

Ia sama sekali tak tahu. Menurutnya, hujan adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Anugerah dari Tuhan untuk manusia, hewan, tumbuhan, dan segala hal yang hidup di dunia ini. Mereka harus bersyukur. Dan kau tahu, hujan selalu membawa kenangan. Meski pahit sekalipun kenangan itu, jika hujan yang membawanya mereka akan terasa manis. Dan ia tidak menolak, memori singkat tentangnya, di bawah guyuran hujan hari itu...

"_Kau tak apa?"_

Ia ingat, saat itu ia tak langsung menjawab, hingga ada sebuah kepiting kecil yang berjalan melewati bahunya-melewati tangan kiri sang tentara ZAFT-lalu terjatuh, membuat pemuda itu tertawa. Getaran kecil sempat ia rasakan saat mendengar suara tawanya yang khas. Meski ia langsung melupakan karena terburu menghardik sang lawan bicara.

"_Aku Cagalli! Kau?"_

"_Athrun!"_

Butir-butir limpahan dari awan itu terus terjun, tak dapat melawan kekuatan gravitasi bumi. Aroma tanah yang telah tercampur dengan air terus menguatkan saraf otak yang memutar kembali ingatan. Biasan pandangan kelabu yang disajikan awan pun semakin menguat.

Hujan kedua terjadi setelah perang pertama. Di saat Orb sedang berada di keadaan yang rumit setelah kepergian sang pemimpin. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi gadis bermarga Atha itu merasa dirinya hanyalah seorang yang dangkal, tak bermakna, dan rapuh. Ia menangis di hadapan bekas markas utama Orb di mana sang ayah mengorbankan diri demi tanah negara. Merasa bahwa ia bukanlah apa-apa dibanding Uzumi. Krisis pemerintahan pun tak dapat ia pecahkan.

Air matanya tercampur dengan tetesan air hujan. Gadis itu ragu jika Coordinator muda itu melihatnya menangis saat itu. Meski tanpa di duga pemuda itu malah memeluknya dari belakang, mengalungkan kedua lengan di bahunya, mendekap gadis itu dengan erat, lalu memberikan sebuah dorongan.

"_Aku akan menjadi bahumu, Cagalli."_

Lalu gemuruh itu datang. Meski sebelum hujan, suara yang berasal dari langit itu sempat membiarkan bumi untuk mendengar, tapi untuk kali ini mereka dapat menciutkan hati siapa saja yang ingin menerjang kumpulan tetesan langit itu. Intensitas guyuran cairan bening mulai meningkat.

Dan hujan yang kesekian kalinya muncul. Meski kali ini pertemuan yang mereka alami sebenarnya adalah setelah hujan. Berbeda kondisi, namun masih dalam keadaan rumit perang yang untuk kesekian kalinya terjadi. Tidak berdua, melainkan dengan seorang saudara dan seorang teman dari Archangel. Mungkin karena hari itu pertemuan yang terjadi setelah hujan, apa yang mereka lakukan tidak semanis yang pertama.

Senyum tak sampai mata dan terasa getir itu terpancar. Ya, kenangan buruk saat gadis itu melakukan kesalahan.

"_Ada beberapa hal yang dapat ku mengerti, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerimanya."_

Tentu saja menyakitkan melihatnya pergi memilih situasi lain dari pada kembali kepadanya di saat ia sangat membutuhkan bahu pemuda itu untuk bersandar. Tapi benarkah saat itu ia tidak tahu bahwa gadisnya sangat menginginkan dirinya kembali? Walaupun gadis Atha itu kini cukup dewasa untuk mengakui bahwa dirinyalah yang –benar harus disalahkan.

Tangan kiri yang semula berada di mana jantungnya berada kini ia letakkan untuk menutupi separuh dari wajahnya. Kerutan ketidakpuasan terpatri di paras yang masih terlihat sangat muda itu, namun ia telah membawa tanggung jawab dan memimpin kumpulan orang paruh baya keanggotaan parlemen. Helaian pirang keemasan yang memantulkan cahaya cakrawala keluar dari sela-sela jari mungil yang kini harus menahan beban keadaan negara.

Ia selalu merasa kecil jika mengingat hal itu, ketika mata zamrudnya memancarkan kebencian atas apa yang telah terjadi. Rambut biru sekelam langit malam itu, dan punggung yang tegap menghadap sang gadis berambut pirang. Meninggalkannya.

Pernikahan bodoh, kutuknya saat ini.

_Apakah kau akan menahannya, jika kau diberi kesempatan sekali lagi?_

"Tidak."

Karena tidak akan ada yang berubah. Walaupun sejuta kesempatan diberikan, jika Takdir masih saja menginginkan mereka berpisah, maka mereka akan tetap menemukan jalannya.

Entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai mempunyai rasa pesimistis-khususnya dengan keseluruhan rasa yang ia berikan kepada pemuda itu. Baginya ia sama sekali tidak bisa memilih. Mungkin semenjak Coordinator muda itu kembali ke Archangel dengan seorang gadis belia dari ZAFT. Lagi-lagi hujan pun mengiringi mereka untuk kembali bertemu.

Dalam keadaan kritis.

_Takdir mempermainkanmu, huh?_

"Mungkin."

Kini giliran angin dingin yang menggoda kaum-kaum yang menguasai bumi. Membuat mereka bergidik, cepat-cepat ingin menyalakan api untuk menghangatkan suhu yang menurun karena hujan. Angin dikala hujan ini menggoda mereka untuk bermalas-malasan meski hanya sekedar menjulurkan tangan untuk membuat minuman yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh. Yang mereka lakukan malah sebatas duduk diam membisu.

Kembaran Kira Yamato itu tersenyum samar, sorot mata madu emasnya melembut. Menghimpun kedua lututnya senyaman mungkin agar ia bisa bergelung. Lalu menaruh pipi kanannya di atas lutut –ia masih memandang apapun yang dilukiskan Tuhan di atas sana.

Gadis itu, siapa namanya? Meyrin Hawke, kan?

Ya, Meyrin Hawke. Gadis CIC Minerva berumur lima belas tahun saat itu. Dengan wajah rupawan, sedikit terlihat kekanak-kanakan tapi dengan pancaran mata yang tegar saat ia berada di Archangel- membelot dari Minerva –bersama pemuda itu.

Tidakkah waktu itu Takdir sudah berlaku adil untuknya? Disaat ia -sebagai pemimpin negara harus mengawasi dan melakukan sesuatu demi kepentingan bangsa, tidak perlu disibukkan oleh seseorang yang bahkan merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukannya dahulu adalah suatu yang tergesa-gesa. Pemuda itu jelas menyesal. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan di saat kekacauan terjadi, sudah ada yang menggantikan. Benar, ia harusnya bersyukur.

Dan dengan uraian air mata di pelupuk matanya, gadis berambut pirang itu sudah melepaskan angan. Berharap ia memperoleh suatu hal yang lebih baik kelak. Dan berpikir bahwa Takdir tidak menginginkan mereka berdua untuk bersama. Ia bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, terima kasih untuk para pengawal yang cepat-cepat menyuruhnya pergi dari _hangar _dengan alasan klise, negara membutuhkan dirinya.

Dan CIC Minerva itu muncul tepat dipertiga salah satu koridor Archangel. Memandang segan, setengah gugup di hadapannya. Ia mencoba tegar dan berkata agar Meyrin Hawke dapat menjaga dia. Tidak perlu penegasan lebih siapa dia yang sang Atha maksudkan. Memberikan sebuah harapan kepadanya. Gadis muda Hawke itu lebih pantas mendapatkan apa yang ia lebih dahulu ia terima, karena gadis muda Hawke itulah yang membawa pemuda itu kembali. Tapi tidak untuknya lagi... ya, kan?

_Benarkah?_

Tapi ketahuilah, dibalik angin dingin yang menyapa kulit telanjang tadi menyimpan satu tujuan. Mereka menyapu awan kelam yang menyelimuti langit cerah dibaliknya. Meniupnya secara perlahan, membawa guyuran hujan pergi. Diawali rintik, diakhiri pula oleh rintikan hujan yang sama. Membuka tirai garis kemerahan yang mengintip dari celah-celah awan kelabu yang mulai pergi.

Jika takdir mengawalinya dengan sebuah kesan manis, bukankah harusnya berakhir dengan hal yang sama pula?

"Sedang mengingat masa lalu?"

Pertanyaan pemuda Coordinator itu mengagetkan Cagalli. Tiga kali sudah ia mengetuk pintu kantornya, tapi Cagalli tidak menjawab. Ia sempat cemas dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu tanpa ijin sang pemilik. Lega saat ia melihat gadis itu tidak sedang dalam situasi apa-apa melainkan sedang melamun menghadap jendela tinggi.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi gadis itu. Tertangkap basah melamun padahal ia adalah pemimpin negara adalah sesuatu hal yang memalukan. Dan Coordinator ini hanya tersenyum menanggapi Cagalli yang kikuk dengan melarikan salah satu tangan ke belakang tengkuk leher yang tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya.

"Hujan sudah reda-"

"Aa. Aku tahu," potong Cagalli cepat.

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum, "Jadi, kau mengingat atau berusaha melupakannya?" seorang gadis berambut pink-lah yang mengajarinya untuk bertanya dengan isyarat teka-teki tanpa harus menyusun kalimat panjang lebar. Membuat satu pertanyaan menjadi penuh dengan seribu keambiguan.

Cagalli menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

_Kau ingin melupakannya?_

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memperolok masa laluku dan menyuruh otakku untuk melupakannya. Karena masa lalu-lah aku menjadi apa yang ada di dalam diriku sekarang," jawabnya dengan mengendikkan bahu.

Kira Yamato tersenyum. Tipikal Cagalli, batinnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi. Dia menunggumu."

**end**

* * *

AN:

Well, ini oneshot yang kesekian kalinya dibikin. Saya tahu saya masuh punya hutang, dan sudah beberapa bulan ini ga publish apapun padahal di bio ditulisin lagi aktif. Sadly, itu semua tidak seperti kenyataannya T^T. Saya masih beradaptasi dengan waktu karena kesibukan baru saya. Setidaknya saya masih punya pasion buat nulis. ^^. So, yang ini spesial plus plus buat yang udah pernah baca fic-fic saya sebelumnya. Yup, terima kasih sudah membaca yaa *wink :D.

um, mungkin ada sekuel dari **Memories of Rain** ini, versi Athrun. (bisik-bisik) :D


End file.
